At the Heart of Darkness
by KayGe08
Summary: "Who is he?" "What is she?" A Tale of Darkness and Light. Of Secrets and Betrayals. Of Restoration and Love
1. I Wasn't Staring

**This is the revised version of the first story I ever posted, way back when...I can't remember, like four or five years ago. The original premise is still there...it should be. Anyway, welcome one and all to a Kingdom Hearts story which I'll try my best to write. Thank you to anyone who stumbles upon this fic and who gives me the time of day to read it and possibly fav or follow it :D**

 **(Update: The first four chapters will be edited. A revision of what has already been revised...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Wasn't Staring**

"Who does she think she is?!"

I open my locker and an absentminded 'uh huh' slips off my tongue. Math book, pencil case, what else do I need?

"Like Friday, we were still out on the field and the guys were finishing off their laps. Tidus winks at me, me! But _someone else_ thought it was her. You should have seen her gawking like an idiot, Kai. Full-blown, drooling at the mouth. Now she's spreading this rumor that he's into her when he's _not_. Can you believe that! Oh, and it doesn't stop there."

My locker closes with a gentle flick of the wrist. That should be everything. Now, to deal with my second task for the morning, "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Selphie's downturned lip says otherwise, "Not to sound mean or anything but Tidus isn't really into you either." Who am I to break the unfortunate news to the haughty brunette that Tidus has eyes for neither her nor Rikku. I've seen the way he's been discretely checking Yuna out, Rikku's cousin no less. "He could've blinked like normal and you thought it was a wink."

I imagined frustration or pouting, not a broad grin on Selphie's smooth features and she held both hands to her hips, "We both saw a wink, one. Two, there's no guy in this school who is not into me in some way." Well…personality, brains, looks, Selphie is a pretty decent package. But at what cost? Unless any guy can match the very same criteria, he's got zero chance. She's picky like that, "Three, he is in fact into me. I can prove it."

"Prove it to Rikku, not me." Selphie literally hissed at the name.

Her face morphs, completely disgusted, "She makes me so…ugh, Rikku makes me so mad. If I ever get my hands around that neck."

"Selphie, come on. You're exaggerating." I'm eighty percent sure she's not.

"What did I do?" A questioning voice interrupts our conversation, "Should I be scared?"

"I can help you Selphie." And then there were four. Riku and Yuffie appear beside us, the latter's arm coils around Riku's neck in a deadly chokehold. She lets go seconds later, giggling while her target messaged his manhandled neck.

Selphie shakes her head, "Not you Riku, _Rikku_."

"But I am Riku." He remarks incredulously.

Selphie groans, her emerald eyes rolling, "The one with hair extensions, a skirt and lip gloss."

"That can be arranged." Yuffie tugs on a strand of silver hair and Riku distances himself from her.

The bell chimes, ending the conversation much more effectively than I could. Selphie beams in Yuffie's direction. Those two share some sort of telepathy, one always knows what the other's thinking. Yuffie links arms with Selphie, the latter's negative thoughts about Rikku all forgotten. Figures, they have class with Cloud after all, "We'll see you guys later."

"See you at lunch." Selphie's eyes roam from Riku to me. She winks in my direction and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the unsubtle gesture. The not-so-Siamese-twins prance down the corridor, abandoning Riku and I in the deserted hall.

My best friend attempts to snatch my math book from my arms while my attention was elsewhere but I keep it out of his reach, "Nice try. I can carry it myself, thank you." I smile pleasantly at him.

"Never said you couldn't." He smiles back, walking towards our classroom and I follow, "What's Rikku done this time?"

"The usual, their target's Tidus." I tuck a loose strand of scarlet behind my right ear.

Our classroom door is in sight. As I reach for the doorknob, Riku beats me to it and opens the door. I pause, waiting for him to enter first. "We can do this all day." Is that smug undertone in his voice I detect?

"Unless you want us both to get a tongue lashing from Tifa, get inside Riku." This is really getting old.

He gestures with the smoothest wave of his arm, "Ladies first."

I end up smiling but remain where I stand, "I believe the correct term is 'we men' first, so you go right ahead."

"Kairi, get in the classroom." We'll have no debate, according to that tone. Fine.

Defeated – no, wanting to be done with Riku's nonsense – I step inside. The vast majority of students have already taken their seats with a few chatting and others prepping their materials. Tifa's at the front desk, skimming through her notes. She offers a glance while we come in. I quickly find my seat to the classroom's center, greeting a few people on the way there. Riku settles in his seat on my left.

"Alright everyone." Tifa calls the class to order, "Today we'll be covering Statistics." She writes out the topic on the blackboard.

A breath later and a gentle knock plays on the classroom door, "Enter." Our teacher says in a less than welcoming tone. Principal Yen Sid materializes from the other side, a student right behind him. Tifa straightens up when the principal steps inside, her face taking a turn for the better while being addressed by her superior. So she _can_ look like a responsible adult if she tries, who would've thought. The grey haired man's conversation with our teacher was insubstantial compared to the high interest value of the brunet looking about with eyes like a fish out of water. Sapphire gems wander the classroom, taking everything in. From the dusty cupboards near dirt coated windows, to haphazardly dangling fluorescent bulbs dimmed with time, half of an ancient chalkboard which miraculously is still attached to the paint peeling walls, to the group of curious onlookers dissecting him from head to toe. Radiant Garden University at its finest. This decrepit wing of the school building anyway. Renovations have been pushed back for reasons unknown but our health and safety is negligible in the sight of administration.

"Okay." Tifa announces when the principal leaves, reverting to her regular dull self, "Class, we have a new student so please make him feel welcome." Her tone lackluster, Tifa eyes the new boy, "Introduce yourself."

"Sure." He sounds rather upbeat. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you all." The brunet appears to be my age, scratching the surface of twenty, maybe twenty-one. Hair spiky like a porcupine, bright sapphire eyes, goofy grin and tall, he's tall. Not Riku tall, but tall.

"There are empty seats in the back, grab one and sit down." Tifa returns to the board.

"Sure." Sora's head lowers. I'd do the same if every single eye in the room were fixated on me. I turn to the front once he passes my desk.

Tifa resumes her lesson but couldn't hold a candle to the attention grabber sitting two seats behind me. Even Riku snuck quick peaks when he thought no one was looking. Halfway through class, Tifa gives up on teaching and demands we finish two pages worth of questions in our textbooks before class is over. This is when I glance back at the new guy. Just great. It's technically not his fault but if everyone stopped gawking his way we wouldn't be stuck with completing three whole exercises. As if touched by my glare, Sora's gaze shifts upward from his excessive page flipping and we lock sights. I didn't study his entire face until now…and now it's gone. His head tilts down, focused on his work instead of the girl staring at him. I whip around and start the first problem. Did that really count as staring? I wasn't staring. He probably thinks I was. What does it matter? He can think whatever he wants.

…I wasn't staring.

* * *

 **Edited: August 1st, 2019**


	2. I Mentally Face Palm

**Chapter 2**

 **I Mentally Face Palm**

I don't know how I did it, but I survived the morning.

Not.

Okay, I did but still. This is far from what I was expecting.

Sitting through three lessons while constantly monitored is not what I signed up for. Although, it could be much worse. Someone could approach me with the tempting desire to strike conversation.

Was it because I averted my gaze from everyone? Except that one girl who was staring at me in Arithmetic.

My speech?

Appearance?

I'm basically wearing the same style of clothes as all the other males around. Is it my black and red shoes?

Or my hair? I really like my hair!

This calls for observation.

Students file out of the room, eagerly engaged with each other while I sit here watching them disappear beyond the exit. My next class scheduled is...Break. Should I ask someone where Break's taking place? It doesn't have a room assigned to it. I search the classroom and quickly notice a boy leaving his seat which, coincidentally, was right next to mine.

"Excuse me." He pauses.

Auburn eyes glazed with confusion turn to me, "You talking to me?" He asks as if that wasn't obvious.

"Of course." I respond. Remember, watch your words Sora, "Where am I supposed to go for Break?"

The ash blond shrugs, "Go wherever you want, no one cares." With that reply he was gone.

So, Break means...an actual break?

That's a relief, I am _starving_! The Academy could've used a Break period...

Bad thoughts, Sora. Bad thoughts.

Books and other supplies are packed into my black bag and I vacate the room. Reaching a hand into my pocket, I hope there's enough munny inside to purchase a decent meal. Haven't had one in days since I'm not exactly a master chef. The hallway is flooded with students and chatter, the likes of which I'd like to get as far away from as possible. There should be a place to buy something to eat around here.

My nose instantly picks up a hint of delectable scents emanating from the right side of the hall and I follow the tantalizing trail. Led to a large crowded area known as the cafeteria, I step inside with my head down low. Bland, blue tabletops were covered by boys and girls talking, eating or revoltingly both. A station sits at the far end of the room where students wait in line for food. I join the queue without a sound. Service was fast and I climb, moving forward until my turn came to order. I settle on the dish with the most exquisite scent: large, triangular in shape and tantamount toppings run over its stringy yellow surface. Pizza, they call it. Experiencing the food in Radiant Garden has truly been a treat. Did I overdo it by asking for six servings? I can always save half for dinner.

The young lady behind the food station wrapped it all up nicely upon my request and I exit the line, proceeding for the doors. There's no reason to stay in this place. I would never find an empty table with this amount of bodies accumulating the room. I push open the door when a thought occurs to me. I didn't buy a drink. Is it really worth it, getting back in line? I can always try my luck at one of those contraptions I've seen that hand over beverages in exchange for munny.

Debating over my next course of action left me vulnerable to attack by the spontaneous weight that slams into my back. I didn't move an inch but the girl who collided with me on her swift dash for the doors clumsily lands on the floor. I notice the added moisture on my back when the soaked girl sits up, wrapping both arms across her body. She wasn't shivering but…oh. In a perfect world, this scenario wouldn't be playing out right now. Even better, in a perfect world, I'd be sane enough to just walk away and let her deal with her problems.

I shrug off my bag, followed by my red hoodie and wrap it across her front. That should cover up the exposed lacey undergarments under her drenched white shirt. Poor girl must be too embarrassed to even get up. My eyes dart across the room, not many onlookers. Good. We didn't gather much attention but we're about to if the ones who've already seen us tell their friends.

Quickly taking her by the hand, I grab the girl and my belongings before rushing outside. Our next problem is the hallway. My last classroom isn't far away, it might be empty. Tugging on her arm, we sprint down the hall so fast that I nearly let go of her hand. We enter my class and I close the door. The brunette struggles to catch her breath, staring wide eyed at me. Put those bright emeralds away. I really didn't think this through.

She fixes my hoodie across her frame as if my attention was solely on her body. I avert my gaze, hoping to relieve some of her tension. The door's closed too, she must be completely uncomfortable. I should just leave.

"Wait." She calls when I make for the door. I pause, fingers loosely latched on the knob in anticipation, "Uh…thank you."

"No problem." I release the knob, studying pen marks and offensive words etched into the oak door.

By the near silent shifts of fabric, she's moved towards me, "You can have this back."

I assume she means my hoodie, "You need it more than I do."

"That's okay. I'll go get a new shirt from the Textiles classroom." She insists and I feel her presence right behind me with the hoodie in hand.

"Wear it until you get to that classroom, then you can return it." I suggest.

I detect a smile in her nervous voice, "Thanks…Sora." It's my turn to be tense after my name rolls off her tongue. Light footsteps approach and I give the brunette space to exit. She meets my eyes, smiling before cool air hits my face and the door shuts.

I drop my bag and myself into a seat at the back. Way to lay low Sora.

Moments later and the brunette walks back inside with a dry t-shirt slung across her right arm. I figured she'd be wise enough to change once she acquired the shirt. The door quickly opens right after she closed it, "Olette, I've been looking everywhere…" The boy I spoke to earlier - ash blond - walks inside, his sharp auburn eyes survey the scene. Naturally, I stand up from my seat unlike Olette who hugs my hoodie like a lifeline, "Olette, what is going on?" His unfriendly glare does nothing to phase me, "Why're you in his jacket?"

"Uh…there was a little incident." She pronounces timidly. My eyes flicker between them. Must be his significant other. It's best I leave all explanations to her then. To be honest, I just want to get away from all of this but I need that hoodie back.

"What happened?" Ash blond presses her, we both sense his anger flaring.

What did happen to get her entire shirt soaked? Not that I care, "I…was looking for you in the cafeteria but you weren't there and I had a little run in with Yuffie. Stepped on her foot by accident and…well, she drenched me with water and now my shirt's…I was about to change and…but Sora helped me and…" She's blown a fuse and so did her lover. Their faces were on fire.

This is a little difficult to watch. I'm already involved, can't back out now, "I borrowed her my hoodie to cover herself while she got a new shirt." I walk over to the blond, taking him by the shoulders to the direction of the door, "How about we give her some privacy?" I've lost him. He's dumbstruck by some vivid imagery polluting his mind no doubt. I shove him out and close the door behind us.

About two minutes elapse and Olette lets us back inside. Ash blond removes his own black hoodie and drapes it over the brunette's shoulders. Territorial much? I'm just glad I got mine back, albeit the fabric's a little damp, "Thanks so much for your help, Sora." I nearly cringe at my name. It sounds so…familiar on her tongue. As if we've formed an unbreakable bond of friendship.

"Not a problem." I shrug.

Ash blond steps forward, his face less anxious, "Thanks for looking out for her."

"Like I said, it's not a problem." Anybody would have done it, right?

"Not everyone in this school's as nice as you." I mentally face palm. Olette pulls the black fabric even closer for the warmth it offered.

Ash blond's face sours, turning to his girl, "Who does Yuffie think she is. You only stepped on her dumb foot, and it was an accident."

"Hayner it's okay, just drop it. You know Yuffie and her friends." Olette rests a hand on Hayner's shoulder and he slithers an arm across her waist.

"Trash, all of them. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." He says to her softly. And that is my cue to exit.

With my stuff in hand, I was at the door, "Hey Sora." No! I turn around and Olette begs the question, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Pence must be wondering where we are." Hayner remarks.

Social interaction? Why, no thank you. "Thanks but maybe some other time."

The two cast glances at each other. Hayner speaks on their behalf, "Alright, but the next time we ask, you can't skip out on us, got it?" Hayner grins, folding his arms while Olette wears a cheerful smile, nodding in agreement.

Those are genuine smiles. Friendly smiles.

Friends...

How infectious.

A half smile tugs at my lips, "Sure." I open the door, waving goodbye before walking out with subtle haste. I've struggled to contain the roar in my stomach long enough. Tagging along with the pair would only prolong my beastly hunger. All I need right now is a secluded spot to eat my pizza in perfect peace.

)~*~(

Yuffie returns to the table without a single drop of water in the large bottle she just bought. Sitting beside Selphie, she grinds her teeth in annoyance. My foot slips, "Ow!" Chocolate brown eyes glare viciously across the table. I didn't hide the fact that it was my doing.

"You're not going to dump water on me, are you?" I say tastelessly, "Was that really necessary?"

"Serves her right. She couldn't even apologize properly." Yuffie huffs, folding her arms.

Selphie turns her attention away from Olette who hasn't quite recovered from getting sprayed with water, "She's a bumbling mess of nerves, Yuffie. How can you expect her to say anything with that death gaze of yours looming over her?" Some students had already lost interest since Yuffie left the scene, others afforded Olette their pity by looking away or simply watching without a shadow of amusement.

"She dirtied my boots!" Yuffie's defense was beyond weak.

"Which you clean every day anyway." I'm not letting her off that easily.

Selphie jumps in, "Exactly."

Yuffie grumbles something we couldn't hear. Turning back to the brunette, I notice a red hoodie cloaking her frail body that wasn't there two seconds ago. Surprisingly, that new guy from this morning is helping her out. He takes Olette's hand.

"Who is that?!" I knew those two had twin powers. Yuffie and Selphie shriek in the same instance, one with a sprinkle of disgust, the other with inquisitive delight.

I figured at least Selphie would've heard about him by now, "Sora. He's new." I answer.

"What does he think he's doing?" Yuffie glares at Sora as if he committed a grave offense.

"I'm guessing what any nice guy would do if he sees a helpless girl in a situation like that." Riku says while devouring his last slice of pizza.

"Implying that you're not a nice guy." Riku shrugs and Selphie smiles at me. I hold in my sigh. Selphie makes things much more difficult than they ought to be. She and every other deluded person in this school thinks Riku and I are a thing. Honestly, it's gotten old. Even Tifa's asked me about it! Can't a guy and a girl be best friends without everybody jumping to the wrong conclusion?

Sora dashes out of the cafeteria, Olette in tow. Without skipping a beat, Selphie finds her phone, smirking into the screen, "Sora, huh." Searching social media for the new student no doubt. She pockets the device quickly, a small frown on her face, "Results for 'Sora' don't match him. Well, doesn't matter. Hope he's in one of my classes."

"Why?" Riku asks albeit with zero interest.

Selphie giggles, "Why not?"

And just like that, she got her wish.

History was my last class for today, the only one I share with Selphie. Cosmos announces before the lesson that Sora will be joining us and Selphie threw a silent celebration in her seat. After his introduction, Sora walks down the aisle nearest the windows to his vacant seat. Unfortunately for him, he's entered Selphie's crosshairs. 'Innocently writing in her notebook' or 'Plan I' was her chosen tactic for the master plan Selphie formulated during lunch. Next thing I see, Sora clumsily falls to the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh no! Are you alright?!" Selphie's chair nearly topples over when she dashes to help him up, "I'm so sorry my bag got in your way." A classic. Selphie's ambitions know no bounds. Her hands were at Sora's right arm with her worried façade on point.

"I'm alright, thank you." He meets Selphie's wide gaze. Unfortunately for her, Sora doesn't seem to be the deer caught in the headlights type. He smoothly disarms her, smiling kindly, "Hope your bag hasn't suffered any damage."

"No, no. it's fine. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself on your first day." A cleared throat caught everyone's attention.

Cosmos isn't shy when it comes to making her cool yet intimidating presence known, "Yes, as tragic as that could have been, our class must go on. Sora, take your seat."

"Of course." He says politely, picking up Selphie's bag and delicately taking her hand. "This is yours." Sora wraps the bag's strap between her fingers.

"Thank...you." Oh no, she's smitten.

Sora lowers his head and strides to the back of the room. Not that dodging everyone's gaze will do him any good. Even I couldn't help a curious glance in his direction.

"Kai." Riku's hushed whisper startles me and my head bolts forward. Unlike everyone else, myself included, Riku has grown immune to the paranormal charm Sora emanates.

Cosmos' chair screeches with horror, its metal limbs crying out while she drags her seat back and settles into it rather comfortably, "I take it everyone doesn't mind staying back after school so I can finish my lesson." All heads swirl back to attention, the new kid at the back all forgotten. The choice between gawking at the brunet and freedom's a no brainer. Cosmos doesn't stand right away, scanning every apprehensive face in the classroom. I'm sure everyone in this class can agree that being deprived of even one second after that beautiful clock strikes three in the afternoon is the worst.

Five minutes of heavy silence passes and Cosmos finally gets out of her chair, striding back to the chalkboard, "Today we'll be going over the Treaty of Remembrance, that's on page fifty-seven of your textbooks."

The age old debate over which class is worse between math and history has yet to be decided. It might just be history after all. Math just has the worst teacher…or is that physical education? Unlike math where the answer is flexible and calculated, History takes it to a whole other level. Facts, set in stone since the dawn of time. No formulas, no theories, just plain and simple truths. What is the geographic location of Radiant Garden's capital? What is Radiant Garden's population as of last year's census? Define the nine species of dandelion indigenous to Radiant Garden. That last one actually appeared on one of our tests. This is the dullest class I'm taking. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this to myself.

"Quiz tomorrow, same chapter four." The bell rings, cutting Cosmos short. She sits at her desk, tiredly announcing, "You're dismissed."

Furniture and hurried footsteps sing hallelujah and so do I, "Finally."

"Remind me again why you chose History if you hate it." Riku tucks in his chair and I do the same.

"I don't hate it, we're just not compatible." And it's not like I chose it either, it's a requirement for my communication studies major, "It's like there's a part of my brain that says 'Rejection!' when it comes to memorizing everything in this class." I follow Riku out the door– wait!

"I think that applies to every student for every subject, Kai." I didn't mean to ignore Riku's comment - he makes a very decent argument - but I look behind me and scowl.

Selphie's hovering over Sora who has yet to stand up. I couldn't help but notice how his sparkling blue eyes absorb everything about my friend as he listens to her doting all over him, "You sure you're alright? I probably ruined your first day."

"I'm sure, and no you didn't ruin it." Sounds like something else might have but it's not my place to pry as shamelessly as the grinning girl.

"That's awesome!" She sang, her bold smile captivating, "If there's ever need, you can always come to me. I'd be glad to help you out."

He nods with a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're new right?" Her hands slam on top of his desk, "Our town's pretty big, do you know your way around yet?" Okay, that's it. I'm putting a stop to this harassment. Selphie doesn't see me coming and flinches when I grab her by the arm. She whips around, surprised that her flirting's been disturbed.

I give her my famous, award winning smile, "Selphie, you'll be late for practice if you don't get a move on. Can't keep the squad waiting."

"Oh no, you're right." She glares at me but it vanishes in a flash. The brunette turns back to Sora, smiling innocently, "Well it was nice speaking with you Sora. Again, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Not a problem." His gaze shifts from Selphie to me. It must be my imagination or did his eyes twinkling with a silent 'thank you'.

"Bye. Get home safely." She says while I tug on her arm. Riku, watching from the door with satisfied amusement, walks out first and holds the door for us. Once it closes shut, she explodes, "Kai, what was that for!"

I roll my eyes, "I just saved you from embarrassing yourself even further than you already have. Read the mood for once, he isn't interested."

"Yet." She states victoriously, arms folded in triumph.

"Oh, and what about Tidus?" I tap my chin with a finger, "Because if I remember correctly, someone was ranting about him all morning."

Selphie's stare levels with mine. She isn't mad but she's far from happy with my meddling, "I wasn't ranting about him. I was ranting about Rikku." Riku was about to comment when she cuts him off, "You, quiet." He raises his hands up in defense.

"Give the boy some time to get use to the place, not run him out of town." I say when we take a left turn at the end of the hall.

"What's wrong with being friendly?" Selphie chides, her face lightly sours.

Riku cuts in, "There's nothing wrong with being friendly. You just have to know your audience. Does this person really want me around right now? And another question, do I really want this person to be my friend? I don't know about you two but he rubs me the wrong way."

Selphie eyes my best friend with pity, "What's new? How about I tell you a not so little secret, Riku. No one's dumb enough to roll on your territory." She smirks then, waggling her curvy eyebrows.

I throw open the double doors awaiting us at the end of the hall. Selphie's smirk remains even after I stop scowling at her. This is when Riku's supposed to come up with one of his appropriately witty retorts but he doesn't. I sigh inwardly.

Blinding sunlight floods my eyes, accompanied by the loud sound of trotting footfalls and the thin scent of freshly trimmed grass. The school's field was littered with a host of clubs along with stray students less than eager to head home in case they miss any drama that's likely to unfold this afternoon. Our school does have a large variety in terms of enigmatic personalities. When they clash, just don't find yourself stuck in the middle.

The cheerleading squad has already assembled at center field. Riku and I wait for Selphie while she changes in the locker room nearby. Apparently, she needs an escort when making her grand entrance. We only complied since Selphie's our friend. The brunette bursts out of the locker room, smiling in her blue and red uniform which leaves little to the imagination. That's part of the reason why I'm glad the squad rejected me. Nothing against skirts, I'm even wearing one, but something that short coupled with that plunging neckline makes me wonder who within administration sanctioned such a scandalous outfit.

"Let's go, go, go!" Never a dull moment with this one. Selphie takes me by the hand and I reluctantly move my feet in rhythm with hers. There's another reason I'm happy with not being a cheerleader, after all, "Kai, you should definitely try out again for the squad. We have openings since Alice and Belle decided to quit." Gosh, I wonder why.

I shake my head, smiling apologetically, "No thanks." Also, I'm president of the going home after school club so…

"At least stay to watch practice. Never know, it might spark interest." Selphie didn't take my exclusion from the squad too kindly, wanting to drop out before she even started. In the end, I persuaded Selphie and Yuffie to go for it. I'm not exactly physically fit, for one. Two - the other reason why I'm glad that I didn't join my friends - the captain hates me.

Speaking of the she-devil, "Selphie, you're late." By three minutes, "I see you brought some friends." Her gaze isn't friendly in the slightest. Until it locks onto Riku, "Hi Riku!" Larxene beams at my best friend, sparks dancing within the depths of her pretty, cyan eyes.

"Larxene." Riku says casually, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Here to watch?" She asks, encroaching on his personal space while blatantly ignoring my presence. As if I care, "Why don't you try out for the squad? There's always a need for muscles like yours."

Riku has the gall to accept her compliment, trying hard to suppress the inkling of pride now flickering on his smooth features, "Thanks but…" He slings an arm across my shoulder without consent, "Only if Kairi gets to try out too." Riku doesn't flinch under my hard stare.

Why is he willingly offering me up to the wolves? Everything was perfectly fine when no one's attention was on me. I shrug Riku's arm off, meeting the sassy blonde's eyes. Use me as a scapegoat, will you? "That's okay. I missed the mark the first time so there's no need."

I offer an easygoing smile, fighting off the prickling sensation crawling along my nerves. Larxene's sharp eyes have that effect on people, well me anyways. It's as if the entire atmosphere becomes electrified once you're standing in her presence. A foreboding fit of giggles bursts out of her. Is this her trying to look cute in front of Riku? "Don't be shy, you can always try again." To get rejected again. I can see it in her eyes, as though she's begging me to challenge her in a fight I'd never win.

"Yes, do it Kai!" Selphie shrieks in my ear. At some point in time, Yuffie made her way behind us and is now gripping her best friend's shoulders in anticipation.

"You'll do great, I know it." Yuffie adds her piece to the encouragement parade with a wide smirk.

I shake my head, holding my bag's shoulder strap tighter than usual, "I said no. Thanks for the offer though." It's so hard to hold back the distaste on my tongue.

Larxene shrugs, her attention honing in on my best friend as if I'm old news, "Let me know if you change your mind." The girl's an insensitive bully. There's no way I'm allowing her free reign to bark orders at me like I'm some animal.

"Sure." I loop my small arm with Riku's larger one and he literally snaps out of some gawking stupor thanks to the cheerleading squad's captain and her remarkable effects on the male mind. My smile is directed at Riku and I tug him away from the blonde, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, when you are." With a final wave at our friends and Riku regarding Larxene right before she turns commandant on the squad, we cross the field and make our exit.

I unravel our linked arms, blocking off a tired yawn which in turn infects Riku, "So Mr. Muscles, the cheerleading uniform doesn't strike your fancy or are you just playing shy?"

"No, the uniform's…uh, it's something," I give him a disbelieving look but I get it. The outfit's like a beacon in the night, a bright and flashy lighthouse that draws sailors in from an ocean of bored misery. Riku's a prime example of the average male. I'm fairly certain that half a dozen fantasies have crossed his mind after I begged the question, "What about you? Did the skirt scare you off?" See.

"I'm going to pretend that the image of me wearing that thing never appeared in your head." I say, ignoring his face now painted the perfect picture of how taken aback he is.

"Who says I was imagining you in the uniform?" Defensive much? My suspicions are now confirmed.

"Anyway," I steer us away from that topic, "back to the question. Cheerleading's too girly for such a male man like yourself?"

He perks up at the mention of 'male man' – an inside joke between us involving a delivery guy, some mail and a rather aggressive dog. From the following day after that incident up till now, Riku's been in love with referring to himself as a male man, "How naïve you are, my little friend." Oh no. He's gone into preaching mode, "A male man is not a cheerleader because he's too busy being a male man."

"Oh yes, because there're so many deliveries to be made once you're a male man." I roll my eyes but couldn't contain my grin. I wonder what happened to that poor mail man. He seemed like a pretty nice guy whenever I spotted him in the wee hours of the morning, making his daily deliveries with the avid zeal of an underpaid busboy.

"I knew you'd understand." Riku is too extra sometimes. It's so easy for him to get a laugh out of me.

Before we knew it, we were already at my house, "This is where we part." Riku says, watching me climb the three steps leading to the front door.

I pull out my house key from a tiny pocket in my bag, "Yes, vice president of the going home after school club." I salute playfully and Riku smiles kindly before it dims into a small line.

"Former vice president." He admits, scratching the back of his head. That short pause is all it took to raise my curiosity. Riku's so easy to read, for me anyway. Whatever's on his chest must be eating at him, and for a while, "I might be joining the blitzball team." Riku must've picked up on my surprise because he quickly adds, "It's not set in stone so don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" I say, retracing my footfalls to the bottom step. My voice is severely lacking in the persuasive department but I hope he picks up on the genuine feelings behind my encouraging words, "That's great, actually!" I take one of his arms in both my hands, "I was thinking for a while now that I might be holding you back from joining a sports club so, this is your opportunity." Riku's eyes sadden and I instantly shift gears, spicing up my speech with vigorous optimism, yanking on his toned arm, "I can come to your games and cheer even louder than the cheerleading squad. I'm sure you'll be amazing, Riku."

Turquoise eyes stare into my sapphire ones, sadness still residing within their depths. Although, Riku seemed very much pleased with my sudden proposal, "Hm, having you as my personal cheerleader would be kind of nice."

"Ew." I shove him with a nudge to the chest that does little to move my best friend, "And here I thought you were better than that."

"Hey, I'm just saying." He remarks, raising an eyebrow, "What if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you like it?"

I march up my steps, "Goodbye Riku."

"Hey, answer the question." He presses and I've already unlocked the door.

I hate the smug undertone in his voice so much. I know I do, but why is it so hard to contain my smile? "See you tomorrow." The door shuts and I peer out the window just an arm's reach away from the entrance. Riku smiles as he takes the lonesome walk to his residence about ten minutes away.

* * *

 **Edited: August 1st, 2019**


	3. Let Your True Personality Shine

**Chapter 3**

 **Let Your True Personality Shine**

Heavy drumbeats and a smooth bass line awaken my senses, accompanied by three loud knocks on my door, "Kairi, time to get up. You'll be late."

"Mmhh." I groan, blindly searching for my singing phone. Vibrations rock the underside of my pillow, there it is. I might've ended the call accidentally but put the phone to my ear anyway, "Good…morning." I mumble, half asleep.

"Good morning, sunshine!" My eyes drift open and I scowl, "Did I wake you?"

I yawn, stretching out my knotted limbs while sitting up. A cascade of red tresses dance before my lidded eyes, "No, I was just about finishing off my arch nemesis at the finals of the world martial arts tournament but that's okay. What do you want?"

He chuckles, "That must've been some dream. Was I in it?" I rise to my feet, striding to the bathroom next door.

I snort, rubbing both eyes with the back of my hand, "Yeah, I knocked you out with one punch during the preliminaries. Why are we having this conversation, Riku?"

"I just felt like bothering you." He says while the growing urge to end this call washes over me.

"Consider myself bothered. Bye-" "Wait! You really believe I'd call you at six in the morning just to annoy you? I have a life you know."

Apparently, you don't but yeah, that's completely unbelievable, "How would you like it if I call you while you're asleep, harass you through the phone and give no reasonable explanation for it?"

"Well, I'd be flattered." He remarks cheerfully and I roll my eyes, "You can leave without me, I'll be a little late this morning."

"Oh, okay." Same as yesterday. Riku and I usually walk to school together. I wonder what's up.

"I'll see you later." Riku ends the call.

"Kairi, hurry up!" Mom's warning injects some pep into my step and in ten minutes I'm downstairs.

The rich scent of freshly prepared breakfast makes my stomach rumble. Said breakfast lies in wait for me at the dining table in the corner of our large kitchen. My mother, Aerith, hunches over the sink, scrubbing dishes with the vigor of a dedicated housewife. I interrupt her low humming tune when I hug her from behind, "Morning mom."

"Good morning Kairi. Did you sleep well?" She asks, offering me a lovely smile.

I retreat to the table, "Somewhat. I was almost crowned the world martial arts champion, sigh." That wasn't exactly my dream…but let's go with that story. It's way more thrilling.

Mom giggles, "I'm sure you'll win next time."

"Thank you for the meal." Mom sits on my right. We dine on her delicious eats in a comfortable silence. As usual, I volunteer to do the morning dishes but my offer falls on deaf ears. My wonderful mother works herself to the bone every single day. Hope I can repay that kindness in her golden years, she did raise me on her lonesome for almost half my life.

"Time to get ready, you don't want to be late." Mom begins clearing the table and I excuse myself. Getting ready for school doesn't take me too long in the morning - Riku would beg to differ. I need to make sure all my bases are covered. Thorough shower, ironed clothing, brushed teeth, combed hair, good to go. I grab my bag off the floor and close my bedroom door behind me. I can't imagine what horrors await me today. Will it be story time with Selphie part two, or Tifa throwing a hissy fit? Can't wait to find out.

My feet touch the bottom step while I'm adjusting my side bag on my shoulder. I stride over to the pantry, grabbing a warm bottle of water and a granola bar, "We're almost out of bottled water." I shut the door, stashing the items in my bag.

"I'll buy a case on my way back from work." Mom works at a senior center, taking care of the elderly. Some nights, she works overtime and I don't see her until the day after. Still, she never complains and has the tenacity to do housework around here whenever she gets the time, "Got everything?"

"Yeah, I'm covered." I give my bag a final check and head towards the door, "Take care mom, have a good day."

"Bye sweetie." She watches me leave and I close the door.

Nine minutes past seven, no need to rush. Cool air brushes my skin as I walk. Other pedestrians traverse the sidewalk on their way to school, work and the like. Just another regular day. I cross the street at the end of the block, walking past a busy bus stop full of Hollow Bastion Prep students. Bratty girls and obnoxious boys, if one demographic decides to spare me their snide commentary the other would gladly take up the offer. One stooge in particular can never give me a break.

The wanna-be gangster, his terrible crop cut blond hair covered by that ridiculous black beanie, hisses like a snake while I pass. As if that's even attractive, "Hey red, where's your boyfriend today?" I can practically feel the hoard of lecherous stares skimming over my body as I walk away. Disgusting. It's a relief to have Riku with me on mornings such as this but I hate relying on his presence in that way. If only I didn't have to take this route to get to school. "He dump you or something?" Just ignore him Kairi, "Don't be shy. I can check you after school."

That's the price of beauty I suppose, not that I asked to be born with my features. I'm not being swell headed either. Whenever I tell people I'm the plainest person I know, they usually tell me to shut up. I really don't see much, there are way prettier girls at our school than myself. Yet, I gather attention like a giant fireball you can't miss. It's all vanity. People only care about appearances. It either makes you or breaks you. My personality means nothing in the light of my looks, it's so shallow. I couldn't tell you the number of times a boy has asked me out yet knows nothing about me. The real me. Not the fabrication everyone has in mind when they see Kairi, that gorgeous, perfect red head who roams the halls of Radiant Garden University with such regal grace that guys get weak in the knees and girls want to be her friend. If they really knew what I was like, they'd be bored in minutes. Like I said, plainest person I know.

I enter the wide, open gates of my school faster than expected. Riku and I usually take it slow on our way to school, especially when that silver haired idiot's up to his regular shenanigans. Cheerful greetings and smiles from schoolmates welcome me while I walk down the cobblestone pathway to the main building's entrance. Politely, I smile and wave back. Entering the double doors, I check my phone for the time. So I won't be seeing the wonder twins or Riku for the next half hour, what should I do? I could study history or maybe practice some math.

My inner musings distract me once I turn at a corner in the hallway. A small body collides with my own and I stager backwards. The other party was just as unprepared, falling to the cold tiles with a resounding "Ow!"

"Sorry! Are you hurt?" Examining the brunette who walked into me, I found a terrified set of eyes and a shivering body.

"Uh…no. I'm fine, thank you. Oh, did I…hurt you?" She asks timidly, her voice shrinking with every word.

I shake my head and offer a hand, "No harm done Olette." I pull her up to her feet. Bewildered eyes dart all around us. She's probably scouting for my friends. Thank goodness Yuffie isn't here. Olette would be running by now. I let go of her hand, offering a kind smile but not even that could banish the weariness hovering over the frail brunette.

"Um…I didn't do anything wrong, right?" She asks, taking two steps back as though she's not worthy of breathing the same air as me, "Riku and Yuffie won't be mad, will they?"

"Of course you did something wrong," I put my hands to my hips like Selphie does whenever she wants to make a point, "Asking me if you did something wrong, which you didn't." My reassuring smile is lost on her, "Lighten up Olette. We bumped into each other by accident, it's not the end of the world."

Olette wasn't buying it but she nods anyway, "Okay."

"So…do you always get to school this early?" I ask, hoping to lighten up the mood. I'm sure Olette's walls are starting to crumble, I just need to play my cards right.

"Uh, yeah." She responds. I didn't think she would, "I live nearby." I nod.

I find myself wanting to talk to her some more. It's surprising, I've never approached her like this before. My friends are a bit of an obstacle, I get that. Olette's boyfriend isn't a pushover either, "I see. If I were you, I'd be here at eight on the dot."

"My mom and I leave the house together so…" Olette looks down at her feet and I couldn't help adoring how cute she is. If I said that out loud, she'd obviously deny it, "You're early today…and without your friends."

She started a topic! Progress, "Yeah, I usually come to school with Riku but he's tied up at home with something…I think. Selphie and Yuffie won't be here until first bell."

"So, you and Riku…I don't mean to pry or anything!" She raises her hands up in defense.

I brush a strand of hair off my face, trying my best to stay relaxed, "We're best friends."

"I figured. Uh, I should stop talking, I'm probably annoying you." She says, picking up her fallen belongings from when we crashed into each other.

"Not at all. I like talking to you, but maybe you don't want to talk to me." I notice her tense a bit. Was my statement intimidating?

"I-it's not like that. I don't mind talking to you, I just…" She steps back, "I've got to go. Bye!" Olette bolts down the hall.

Should I feel offended? Maybe not. Olette's always been like that. I shouldn't blame her, people do make me out to be on some otherworldly level than your average human girl. I sigh. It would be nice to have another girl friend besides Selphie and Yuffie. Olette's as real of a girl as could be. A sweetheart, a pure diamond in the rough. Now I'm here questioning my choice of friends. A gleaming object catches my eye when I look down, an abandoned silver keyring in the spot where Olette fell. She must have dropped it. I pick it up, observing the three sky blue beads that dangle from a silver ring with a pair of keys attached to it. Well I have nothing better to do. Finding Olette will be easy, we have P.E together. There's a high chance she ran to the classroom.

Just as I suspected, she did go to the classroom but not inside. Olette was in the hall, a charming smile graced her features as she spoke to the other brunet outside our class.

His name is Sora. Chocolate brown hair, sapphire eyes and a grand smile that brilliantly blinds the eyes. That's not all that's striking about him but let's not go there. Olette's much more at ease with the new boy than the me she's known since kindergarten. Anyway, should I disturb them? I really don't want to be a bother but-

In a flash, Sora's eyes regard my presence at the corner of the hallway. That's some sharp vision, his glance was instant. Or are my own eyes playing tricks on me. Well, no time like the present. It's my classroom they're standing in front of too you know.

"Olette!" I call, startling her. She careens backwards but Sora steadies her by the shoulders, "Sorry for scaring you. I was just returning this. You dropped it." I open my palm, revealing the pretty keyring and she gasps.

"I dropped it?!" It must be important. Well the keys must be, obviously, "Thank you so much Kairi!" Now she says my name. It's been bothering ever since we bumped heads.

Her appreciation is really over the top. I never expected such exuberance from the brunette, "No problem."

"You don't know what this means to me. If I lost this, he'd never forgive me." Looks like the chain of beads is just as important. It does look expensive. Olette stows it away in her bag, her face practically glowing with joy. What an unorthodox method of landing myself in her good graces. Thank you lost keyring.

"I'm just glad you got it back." I speak genuinely, happy that I've made a breakthrough.

Olette gives me a wide smile then turns to the new kid, "Sora, this is Kairi. Kairi, have you met Sora? He's new."

"I've seen him around." I reply, meeting the boy's eyes, "Kairi, nice to meet you." I offer him a hand and suddenly felt awkward. Schoolmates who meet for the first time don't usually shake hands, do they.

Sora takes my hand in his larger one anyway. An unnatural prickling sensation sweeps across my nerves and he breaks contact as though he felt it too. What was that? Olette's eyes dart between Sora and I curiously. The boy gathers his bearings and an honest smile adorns his face, "Likewise. I'm Sora. You are…Selphie's friend."

Poor guy, he remembers her, "That's right. She pretty much ambushed you yesterday, I apologize for that."

"No need, It was...endearing." He totally forced those words out.

I nod with a smile, trying my best not to laugh, "Alright then. Well, I'll see you guys around." I wave goodbye but he looks away.

…Okay then.

Entering the classroom, I found my seat. My history book finds itself open on my desk but the will to study disappeared as fast as that tingling in my fingers minutes ago. What really was that? A live action movie cliché! Like when two people feel a spark when they touch. So dumb…yet, how else can I describe it? I've held hands with people before. Riku's hands are abnormally warm but this was different from just plain body heat. We broke contact too soon, I couldn't fully comprehend it.

Classmates start trickling in one after the other, greeting me in passing. Studying was my ruse so no one disturbs me, but my brain is far from the historical Battle of the Great Maw. The one who has my mind wrapped around his finger, or his entire hand if you prefer, comes into the room with Olette, Hayner and Pence. I'm slowly skimming my history book now, turning to the next page lifelessly. Cautious glances track the four to the front of the classroom where they congregate in laughter and smiles. Sora just plays along with the trio, ever silent but politely listening.

I take a few moments before glancing up again…

Oh my gosh, I'm doing a Selphie.

This isn't stalking, right? It's…looking out for a new student! Yeah, that's it. Sora having a conversation with the vice president of the student's council right now is totally none of my business. Wait, how'd I miss Hayner and Pence's shift from talking to texting on their phones, Olette's teleportation from one end of the classroom to another and Yuna's approach to Sora?

"…It's wonderful…good." I strain to hear their small voices mere feet away.

A girly giggle rings in my ears, "I'm glad. Don't be shy to asked me anything. If you have concerns or issues, I'm always here to help. Also, you should be getting your P.E uniform by the end of the week."

"Alright. I don't have any questions but thank you." Sora's smile is kind, warmer than the deceptive grins masking impure motives that most guys at this school possess. His smile suddenly drops, his head hanging low. Sora's a little…odd. Appealing and friendly for one second, then quiet and withdrawn in the next.

"Okay. Then a warm Radiant Garden University welcome to you, Sora. Hope you like it here as much as the rest of us do!" I hold back my snort. Yuna's pep and supposed love of our school is definitely the reason why she's vice president.

"Heykairiwhatchadoin!" My propped up history book crashes onto my desk and I nearly leap out of my seat like my thundering heart threatening to leave my chest. Not only am I startled but everyone else in the room too, minus the wise guy who thought it funny to sneak up on me, "What's with that nasty glare?" He pokes me in the space between my eyebrows and I snap at his finger like a raging piranha.

Riku sits at the desk on my right, bracing himself for a verbal tongue lashing which was speedily delivered, "You don't sneak up on people like that!" I hit him with my textbook, glad that everyone's attention is now off the two of us, "It's bad for my heart."

"Oh?" He questions with interest, "And what were you doing that warrants my friendly greeting as 'sneaking up on you'?"

I sigh, reopening my textbook to a random page, "You're detestable sometimes."

"And that," He shuts my history book with one hand, "Is why you love me."

"Do I?" I raise an eyebrow and couldn't help the subtle curving of my lip. Darn.

Riku offers a secret smirk of his own, "Don't you?"

"What are you talking about, best friend?" There it is, the best friend card. Works every time, "It comes with the territory. So, what happened this morning?"

"Aww, missed me?" Why do I always subconsciously feed that hungry ego of his?

"Not even remotely." The thought of those Hollow Bastion guys almost made it out of my mouth but I quickly said, "Who am I kidding? It's not the same without you!" No need to have Riku beating the gang of hooligans to a bloody pulp. He'd actually do it if I asked. Riku grins and I roll my eyes, "That's called sarcasm if you've never heard of it."

A high pitched, happy tone cuts through our conversation, "Why, hello boys and girls." Selphie pops into the room, announcing her unanticipated arrival. Most of my classmates regard her with contempt, others silently smile but Selphie isn't one to care either way. She doesn't share this class with us but randomly appearing wherever I am before lessons start is her specialty, "What's up?" The brunette takes a seat at the empty desk in front of mine.

I happen to take a glance behind her and a mischievous smile erupts on my face, "Oh, nothing much. Just a certain girl is chatting with a certain boy that a certain somebody's been setting her sights on." Selphie follows my gaze to where Sora sat with a giggling Rikku next to him. Sharp green eyes lose their playful hue, replaced by a frightening, predatory haze. I…probably shouldn't have said that.

Surprising both Riku and I, Selphie laughs humorlessly, pulling out a compact mirror, "How do I look?"

"Isn't it too early for this?" Riku says nonchalantly.

I just roll with it, knitting my fingers together while my elbows lean on the desk before me, "Not a hair out of place."

 _Snap!_

She shuts the compact closed, pocketing it with a feral smirking, "If you'll excuse me." Selphie strides towards the front of the room with a child-like bounce in her step.

Riku sighs, "Why do you encourage her?"

"Oh come on. Not even you can deny that once you set Selphie off, there's bound to be entertainment." Or trouble.

Rikku, who's been speaking to the brunet the entire time, was abruptly cut off when Selphie's hands cover the boy's eyes, "Guess who!" She practically sings, giggling like an eight year old.

"Selphie, good morning." Sora's good. He even recognizes her soprano pitched voice.

"You actually remember me?" She gushes, unveiling his blue eyes that regard her sudden entrance.

Sora nods, "How could I forget?"

Selphie makes a grand scene of astonishment play on her face by shifting her eyes to the seething blonde who was interrupted seconds ago, "Oh, Rikku. You were sitting there? I'm so sorry. Am I intruding?"

Now Rikku can play her hand in two directions. The Rikuu way would be to chew Selphie up and spit her out with a 'Can't you tell? Now get lost, you're disturbing us', then there's the safer bet, "No, not at all." She forces a smile.

"Awesome!" Selphie pulls a chair over, wedging herself between Sora and Rikku, "So what were we talking about?"

Rikku took a gamble but sadly lost to Selphie's trained expertise. The blonde's smile never fades but I can sense her killing intent all the way over here. Selphie better prepare for the storm that's brewing when Rikku's true persona is unleashed, "Oh, that silly conversation's over. Sora and I have already settled on our plans so…"

"Alright." Selphie leans on Sora's desk with a propped elbow, her hand below her chin. She completely blocks Rikku from view while forcing the poor boy to back up by their close proximity, "You've got such pretty eyes Sora, and nice eyelashes too."

"Uh…thanks?" The brunet remarks kindly, unsure of his next move. Selphie has him cornered.

"We should totally hang out, don't you think?" Her stare is striking, her smile enticing.

"Sorry Selphie, but Sora will be busy with me." My friend never breaks her gaze that's effortlessly trapped Sora's eyes, ignoring Rikku behind her.

"Don't force yourself Sora. Whenever you've got some free time, I'm available. I'm not pushy like that." Selphie retreats from the desk, standing up with her enthralling façade still intact, "Catch you later!" She winks expertly, taking her borrowed chair with her and returning it to the right spot. What in the world did I just watch? Selphie takes her seat in front of me, slumping her folded arms onto my desk. She cuddles her head into them with only her eyes visible.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Riku says. Selphie raises her head slightly, grinning at him.

Her sparkling eyes regard me for a moment, "Don't worry, you'll get there someday."

"Don't be surprised if Sora requests a transfer." I remark and Selphie pouts at me.

In a flash, the bell rings and in walks a head of light pink hair. Why P.E is mandatory, I will never understand. Thought I abandoned those grueling days in high school but that's not the case, sad to say. Yuffie's at the door awaiting her partner in crime. "See you guys later!" Selphie quickly slips out of the room.

"Alright everyone, get yourselves changed and meet me on the field in no more than five minutes. You get extra laps if you're late." Ugh, why do I have the worst teachers? I've been cursed with all three big bads in the female staff division. Tifa, Claire _and_ Cosmos.

Riku and I get out of our seats, following the growing queue of students heading to the changing rooms or their lockers, "Kairi." I turn around at the sound of my name, Riku pauses at the door. Claire waves a sheet of paper in her hand as she speaks, "I need you to take the new kid to get a spare uniform."

"Sure." Why'd I get the short end of the stick? Not that I'm complaining. Riku gives me a look that said he'd wait for me. I approach the door, shoving my best friend into the hall, "You really want extra laps?" Under the threat of unnecessary rounds about the school's mammoth of a field, Riku leaves and I glance to my left at the idle brunet. There's a small chance that Claire is sadistic enough to give the new guy and I extra laps once we get on the field. Regardless, we walk silently through the halls. It's a choking sort of silence, awkwardly so. That might just be me, however. Sora looks more than content with staring at the ground. I purse my lips, slightly annoyed. I don't get this boy at all. I'm sure if I jab him out of his thoughts he'll be like 'Huh, what?'

"Hey, Sora." I probe nosily.

"Beg your pardon?" Close enough. He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed that he missed the entire conversation I've been having with him since we left the classroom.

"So, which is it?" I ask boldly, "Are you gloomy or upbeat? Looks like you can't decide between the two." Sora's pace slows. He doesn't answer, "Do you…not like attention?" Sora stiffens. I've hit the nail on the head.

"Um, somewhat." He doesn't look my way.

I encroach on his personal space by stepping in front of him, looking the brunet in the eyes, "Well let me give you some advice. If you plan on standing out like an ugly duckling, keep on doing what you're doing. Trust me, you're doing a great job. Otherwise, choose a side. Be happy or be a downer, whichever one you prefer. If you stay bipolar like that, of course people will question it and be more likely to try figuring you out. Let your true personality shine. If it is what I think it is, you won't make many friends around here. Which is a plus for you I guess." Was that harsh? I have to work on the way I word things.

I back away from him now, relocating to my former position and match his moderate stride. Well I didn't lie. He looks like the optimistic, friendly type. That doesn't really last too long around here, especially if you're new. We were silent again until we made a left turn in the hall, "Kairi." My name on his tongue is foreign and catches me off guard, "Could you help me with something, please?" He trusts me this much already. Well there seems to be some level of familiarity between us. I am handling him like I would Riku and the girls, for instance. Sora looks like someone I can get along with, I can feel it.

"Depends on what it is." I say wearily.

"Selphie." His remark makes me deadpan. I should've guessed.

I smile apologetically, "That's a tall order."

"So it seems." Sora looks downtrodden.

"Umm…for now I'd say to subtly play along while avoiding any unnecessary advances?" Selphie's radar is a difficult net to escape. Sora has his work cut out for him. Plus, not being interested makes the hunt even more thrilling for Selphie.

Sora's brows curve in question, "How do I do that?"

"No idea." I broke the news plainly.

His face transforms into the most adorable, sad face I have ever witnessed. My emotions have been stirred, "You're her friend. Persuade her to flaunt her interests elsewhere."

"What can I say?" I look away from those deep, conflicted sapphires, "Just tell her point blank that you're not interested. But then again, this is Selphie we're talking about…" I muse for a second, "She's had Tidus on the brain until you showed up so I'm sure she's just toying around with you at the moment."

"She isn't serious?" My stare retraced its steps and I'm surprised to see the offense highlighting Sora's face, "Then what's the point?" The commitment type, nice. Wait, what? Why did I think that?

"The point is, we've reached our destination." The Textiles classroom.

Two knocks, followed by a faint female, "Come in."

I reach for the doorknob but Sora grabs it first. My fingers graze his hand but nothing happens. My heightened expectations were greeted by a thoughtful Sora who's staring at me in silent contemplation. My discomfort grows with each second that passes under his bright gaze, "Well, aren't you opening the door?" I snap him out of whatever trance he's under and he twists the metal knob, revealing the quaint sewing lab. The Textiles teacher, Terra, drapes a checkered sheet of fabric over a large table and has yet to regard us. The mint haired lady can be a bit absentminded, "Good morning." Sora and I say simultaneously.

"Morning." She doesn't look at us, busy with her task.

"I was sent to get some spare gym clothes." I say.

Terra nods. Abandoning her work, she walks up to a small cabinet and opens a drawer filled with disowned uniforms, "Take whatever you need."

"Thank you." I walk further into the classroom with Sora close behind. We rummage through the folds of worn clothing, searching for anything that'll fit him. At the very bottom of the pile were the pair of black athletic pants and white t-shirt we were looking for. I hand Sora the clothes and we vacate Terra's sanctuary.

The walk back to the classroom felt much shorter than our trek to the Textiles room. I open the classroom door, Sora enters after me. While grabbing my clean P.E uniform from a plastic bag inside my schoolbag, I say, "We need to get changed fast or Claire will kill us with her monster laps." Zipping my bag shut, I turn to Sora as he shrugs off his sh-oh my gosh! I look away, "What are you doing!"

"You said change quickly!"

"Not in here!" At least have the decency to do that when I'm not around!

Sora hasn't realized my fluster, too focused on reprimanding himself, "You're right, sorry if I've offended you."

Me and every other guy in Radiant Garden with that body. I would've never guessed Sora was hiding _that_ under those clothes. If Selphie ever discovers Sora's well-toned physique, Tidus is pretty much out the window. And I thought Riku looked fine. Well he does but comparing them…gah! Stop brain! Chest and abs aside, now is not the time!

"You've already started, just hurry up!" I look away, waiting until the oblivious brunet signals that he's ready. Praying that the coast is clear, I turn to Sora. I…might have made a tiny miscalculation. He's practically in a muscle tee, "We need to get you a bigger shirt."

Sora looks down at himself, "What's wrong with this one?"

"Move it!"

We rush back to the Textiles room, got Sora changed, got myself changed in the girl's changing room and briskly make our way towards the field. Silence hovers around us, not the best distraction to prevent myself from pondering about this boy. He's more of an enigma than I thought.

* * *

 **Edited: August 3rd, 2019**


	4. Fate, Such a Cruel Mistress

**Chapter 4**

 **Fate, Such a Cruel Mistress**

"You're late." Figures, "Five laps." Claire blows her high-pitched whistle.

I groan but get started anyway. Sora catches up to me, matching my steady pace. I take it slow, there's no way I can do an entire five laps around this field at full speed. What's strange is Sora deciding to hang back at my snail pace, "You can…run faster you know." We complete the first lap.

"This pace is good." There's barely a trace of sweat on him and I'm already coated in a light sheet of moisture.

Is that so? I guess he wouldn't mind me picking up the pace.

I run, not too fast but not slowly either. It takes Sora no time at all to catch up, our footfalls in perfect harmony. Two laps down, three to go. My back is soaked, breathing jagged, my legs are hurting and I desperately want to quit. I slow down a bit and Sora takes the lead. I stare after the brunet's diminishing back as he swiftly widens the gap between us. He's done with lap three. My muscles ache, screaming at me to give up but their protests are drowned out by a louder yell, "Come on Kairi! You're halfway there!" Sora's shout of encouragement is so grand that our classmate's attention is stolen from Claire's lesson as they've all congregated under a large tree at the end of the field.

The new guy slows down significantly, allowing me some time to catch up to him. Sora's jogging backwards, the great big smile of a jovial retard is plastered on his smooth face. Showoff.

Am I slightly embarrassed? Yes I am. Did Sora's words do anything to keep me from stopping? Yes they did, surprisingly. His smile is reassuring and the heartfelt warmth of his grin has me sold. My legs are crying but I keep moving. Sora lags behind with me, all the way till we've finished all five laps.

I hold my knees to stay standing. Breathing is hard but rewarding with each intake of air. My eyes catch Sora standing right in front of me, "Great job Kairi!" I look up at his beaming face, unable to form the words buzzing in my head just yet. Sora finally breaks out into a sweat, albeit a small one. He does look physically fit. Oh, that's for sure. He's swallowing air just as needy as I am but I can tell that five laps were nothing for the brunet. Guess that was all part of his plan to not gather attention. Although, shouting like he did wasn't the best call. If word gets out that he's got the stamina of a beast, every single sports club captain will be out for Sora's precious blood.

"Thanks." I say, "How…are you not sweating?"

"That secret is for my knowledge only." He speaks playfully and I couldn't help my smile.

I stand at my full height, a little wobbly at first, "Come on, tell me. Please?" I coo, flashing my most charming smile, "I'll be your best friend."

"I'm pretty sure that spot's already filled." Sora glances at our classmates and teacher not too far away. To think I forgot we had a class going on right now, "But I appreciate the offer."

We slowly and silently join our class. Our pink haired teacher holds a long object – a javelin, if I'm right. Not everyone's paying her much attention though. Riku's scrutiny can be felt all the way over here. He can be so annoying. Sora hasn't even done anything! I don't want Riku scaring him off, this is my chance at getting another guy friend. Not many of them come around offering a genuine hand of friendship. Not many of them come around at all really. I purposely settle on the opposing end of the group from my best friend, Sora stands behind me, "…you'll each get a chance to practice the javelin throw. I need a volunteer. Riku." Our teacher singles him out, sticking the javelin's steel pointed end into the ground at her feet with a stone shattering crunch, "Show us how it's done."

Our class relocates to a vacant corner of the field where black markings have been inscribed on the grassy lot. Riku positions himself at the runway, javelin poised to perfection within his grasp. Claire blows her whistle and my best friend takes off. Riku builds up momentum, speeding towards his mark like a flash of silver lightning. He unleashes a mighty throw. The spear arcs in the air, the entire class following its descent as the javelin implants itself into the ground.

Claire has two students measure the distance of that amazing throw which left the majority of both the male and female population gawking, "Fifty-two point four five meters." A trace of a smile lights up our teacher's face, he's her star pupil after all. Riku retreats from the throwing area, our classmates cheering him on after that stunning demonstration.

Riku comes over, his eyes regard Sora apathetically before he stands on my right. I nudge him with an elbow, "Remind me again why you aren't in any club or have scouts breathing down your neck."

"Going home after school club, remember?" His hand pats the top of my head, "After all the meetings we've had. Shame on you." He shakes his head in disappointment.

I pick his large palm off my head.

The girls are throwing first, with results that don't exactly live up to Claire's expectations. She's had a permanent scowl on her face ever since the first three throwers each got fouls. Rikku made a decent toss though, twenty-two point three six meters is better than nothing.

"Kairi!" I snap to attention when Claire calls my name, "You're up."

I groan, heading over to the runway, "I'll probably get a foul too."

"You can do it, Kairi." Their voices in sync, both Riku and Sora give their kind regards. It was comical, really. I suppress my laugh as both boys eye the other for a few seconds before turning away.

The female's javelin felt a little heavy in my hand. Hope I don't injure anybody. Claire's whistle rings in my ears and I'm sprinting. The mark grew closer and closer, I stop an inch away from it and release the green spear. It flies quickly through the air. My toss surprises even me. The javelin takes an unexpected nosedive, however, touches the grass and clatters to the ground seconds later, "Twenty-nine point one five meters." That's way better than I thought it would be.

"Nice job." Riku offers a high five, I give his hand a half-hearted slap.

"That was great, Kairi." I turn to Sora who smiles genuinely.

My smile brightens, "Thanks." After that, the three of us were silent.

The girls wrap up with Yuna dealing the final throw at twenty meters flat. The guys were up next. Of course, no one came close to beating Riku's impressive benchmark, "You've set the bar pretty high." I tell him.

"I didn't even try." Riku says innocently. I'm glad he's such a good sport when it comes to athletics and other competitions. Unless his opponent happens to be me, then we'll see how swell headed Riku can be.

"Sora, you're next." Claire calls.

The brunet looks a little apprehensive but nods. Uncharacteristically, I slap him on the back. He turns to me, startled and I give Sora an easygoing smile, "You look nervous. Lighten up and beat this brawny piece of drama's record for me." I joke, punching Riku's arm with the strength of ten marshmallows.

"I'm sure he can." This time I punch him with the strength of twenty marshmallows. No need for sarcasm.

Sora's gaze couldn't decide on a single emotion, "We don't have all day, hurry up." Claire remarks.

"Sure." I'm not sure if the brunet responded to me or our teacher but Sora quietly moves to the runway, griping the javelin firmly. At the whistle, he runs. Stopping precisely at the marker, the brunet releases the flying spear. Every head follows the wide arc created by the javelin's increased velocity. It felt like centuries passed before the javelin lands steadily in the ground, "Fifty-six point three four meters." Sora walks off the track but Claire quickly seizes his shoulder before he could escape.

The pink haired instructor twirls the brunet around to face her. The strict visage plastered on her face melts away, revealing a satisfactory smirk. Claire takes him by the forearm, lifting Sora's limbs while performing her inspection, "Took you for a string bean but you're not so bad now that I take a good look at you. Excellent throw, Sora."

"Thanks." The brunet says modestly, walking away from their teacher but runs into yet another road block.

Tidus grips Sora by his collar, a wide grin highlights his inspired features, "That was incredible, you even beat Riku!" I notice my best friend's slight flinch at the remark, "Want to try out for the Blitzball team? You do, don't you. Tell me you want to!"

Bewildered, Sora tears Tidus' hands off him, "Uh, what's Blitzball?"

A loud gasp echoes across the field, Tidus looks as if he might pass out, "What's…Blitzball?" The team captain blinks, "What is _Blitzball_!" Sora backs away slowly, "Only the greatest sport known to man! Let me educate you in the ways of Blitzball, Sora. Lead you to that beautiful, aquatic promised land."

"If you're not into Blitzball," Rikku saunters up to Sora with a wickedly playful glint in her eyes. So much for her infatuation with Tidus, she didn't spare him a smokey eyed glance as she wedges herself between him and Sora, "You can always join the cheerleading squad! We don't have many guys and we're recruiting right now, you'd be perfect!"

The shrill cry of Claire's whistle splits my eardrums in two. Everyone else suffers the same fate, disabled by our P.E teacher who glares after Tidus and Rikku, "My P.E class isn't the time for club scouting."

Sora returns and I'm grinning, clapping, cheering animatedly, "Great job, Sora!"

The brunet turns sheepish, looking away, "Thanks Kairi."

Smoldering cerulean eyes glare after Sora who fails to notice and I tap Riku on the shoulder.

Wait…

No…Riku is _not_ the reason why I don't have any guy friends…

Claire folds her arms in finality, "A satisfactory performance, all of you. Now get-" Riku suddenly breaks away from his spot beside me during Claire's instructions and a displeased scowl appears on our teacher's stormy visage. She despises being disturbed.

My best friend gestures to the boy who retrieved the abandoned javelin just now, hand outstretched in an attempt to seize the throwing spear, "Sorry but don't I get a turn?" Riku's iron grip solidly folds around the javelin, he makes his way over to the starting point, "I thought my toss earlier was a demonstration, if not I would have taken it seriously." His blank expression transforms into that of childish delight. And there you have it, Riku's swell head.

"Alright then but if your throw is less than sixty, that's two laps." Claire states and Riku gives an easy nod, his face drawn in total concentration.

The whistle sounds and Riku soars.

"Fifty-eight point six meters." My ears can't seem to rid themselves of that disturbing thud of the javelin as it mercilessly impaled the ground moments ago.

Intermingling with the remnant ring is a chorus of praise directed at my best friend who rolls his right shoulder followed by his neck.

"Nice, Riku!" "Woah!" "How does he do it?" "Man, Riku is something else."

Claire's whistle torments my already wailing ears, "Two laps, Riku. Get to it." Our teacher says just as a student who's not in our class races to her with a note in hand.

My arms fold in utter disapproval. He only did that because Sora made the better toss and was getting attention for it. Although, this works out in Sora's favor, the brunet's trying to stay clear of the limelight. I cast a sideways glance at the new kid. Averse sapphires don't quite match the satisfied smile playing on Sora's lips, eyes that lock stares with Riku's smug sights.

I sigh, guys.

"I commend your friend." Sora turns to me, igniting a frown on Riku's face before he begins his two-lap sprint along the field's perimeter. I meet Sora's gaze, any traces of discontent once showcased on his smooth features stowed away, "He's quite the showman."

"Riku's more of a court jester if you ask me." I smile at that. Riku wouldn't appreciate the commentary but it's his fault for forming the fool all the time. My mirth is infectious, Sora laughs, "Hey, only I can laugh at my best friend." Something about Sora's merriment just lightens my mood even further.

Sora's snickers weren't helping his apology, "Sorry, sorry."

"Seriously though, Riku's a good guy." I don't want Sora thinking I'm badmouthing my closest friend, "He can be hard to deal with sometimes and can be a little competitive but he's a great friend. Childish antics aside, you have to love him."

Sora looks thoughtful, as if a sudden realization slapped him in the face, "Ah, so he's your lover?"

Wait what!

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. That is _not_ what I said!" Hysterical, I enter defense mode. My voice significantly lowers, "Riku's my best friend, nothing more."

Sora frowns, repentance drowning his sapphire eyes, "My bad for misunderstanding. I wrongly assumed that was the case since you two seem so close, and you spoke so highly of him."

I sigh, giving Sora a pointed look, "It's okay. But just so we're clear, Riku and I equals not an item."

"I never called either of you objects." Sora scratches his head, plainly perplexed.

"What?" His confusion tackles my brain and I'm left to wonder if Sora's even human, "Wait, you don't know what an 'item' is?"

"An item's an object or a thing." He responds matter-of-factly.

I try my very best to keep it together, "Well, you're not wrong but do you know what an item is in the context of a relationship?"

"An item…" Sora thinks long and hard for a few seconds, "Oh, wedding rings." I could have facepalmed, but didn't, "So you and Riku aren't married, but betro-" "How is that the conclusion you came up with!" Seriously?

Sora is lost in thought, "But…"

"Look," I lock our matching deep blue stares, "No marriages, no engagements, no boyfriend-girlfriend, no talking. Simply, best friends. Understand?"

"Weren't you talking to him a while ago?" This kid will make me go senile.

Claire's whistle blares at us. Our P.E teacher uproots the javelin out of the dirt, dismissing us suddenly.

"As much as I'd love to continue having this conversation Sora, we need to get cleaned up before our next classes." I give him as bright of a smile as I could muster, "You know where the boys changing room is, right?"

"Yes, I remember." The brunet nods enthusiastically, "We'll continue our conversation some other time then."

I sure hope not.

)*~*(

One would think that the nauseating scent of paints and plasticine is the leading cause of my headache. Sadly, that's not the case. Just when I thought I'd get a break from the new kid, Sora's casually sitting behind me in Art class. Of all the electives he could have chosen. Kidding though, I'm just a little salty about the whole item thing. Really, how is he so oblivious to one of the most well known concepts of our generation?

"Today's assignment: Dream." Squall, as lackluster as usual, draws the word on the chalkboard in bold lettering. He's a strange one. Doesn't strike you as the Art teacher type, but who am I to question the school board's questionable decisions? The man's entire approach to teaching is just plain lethargic. Breaks out random word generator on phone, tells students which supplies to use, hand in artwork at the end of class. Stellar teaching method. Squall might be the laziest educator in existence, "You know where to find the paint."

I wait in my seat until the insane squabble for usable paint inside the supply closet dies down. I'd take dry palettes over shoving my way through that nonsensical battlefield any day. The guys are the ones who usually tackle the shelves, attempting to score brownie points by sharing their spoils of war with any girls they might be interested in. Nothing woos the ladies more than offerings of soft modeling clay.

People like Yuffie revel in it.

"Thank you, my darlings." Poor boys can't see through the girl's devious grin as they bring her everything she needs. Yuffie, seated on my right, shifts her gaze to me, "Sure you don't want them to get your stuff?"

"Positive, madam dictator." My chair screeches when I stand.

Yuffie laughs with innocent eyes but a wicked smirk, "That's Kaiser Kisaragi White Rose Yuffie VII to you, peasant."

Abandoning Yuffie to her juvenile antics, I make my way to the supply closet. The arid scent hits my nose instantly. Grabbing a fine brush with decent bristles, I skirt about the room for any remaining watercolours. I'll need a cup for water too. Finding all my supplies, I make a beeline towards the exit. Well, tried to.

The supplies fall out of my hands, clattering to the dusty floor. What is up with me and running into people today? "Sorry." "Apologies."

His voice is already recognizable, great, "No need to apologize Sora, it's my fault." I pick up my stuff.

"No, I could've avoided you but…got distracted. My bad." Sora scratches the back of his head awkwardly. A second later, his eyes scan the empty shelves behind me, "Where do I find the paint?"

"Oh," My eyes drift along the cupboards too. We step out of the way of three girls leaving the closet. They must've swiped the last tubs available, "Looks like it's all gone." I shuffle through the items in my hands. I don't need all these colours anyway, "Here."

Sora stares at my extended hand, bewildered by the gesture, "But those are yours, I couldn't."

I wear a small smile, "Look, just take the paint Sora. We're on the clock if you didn't know." Half the paint I acquired tumbles into his large hands.

Sora hesitantly accepts my offering, "Thanks, Kairi. I'm in your debt."

I cast a final glance at the brunet before strolling out of the supply closet, "Sora, it's just paint. Forget about it."

And I thought Riku was difficult to deal with.

Occupying my vacant workspace after getting some water, I pick up the weightless brush.

Dream.

Squall never specified if 'dream' meant aspirations or dreams I've had while sleeping. The latter should be easier, I paint them at home whenever I get the time. My most recent escapades in the realm of slumber won't fit the lighter pastel watercolours I have. Hmm…

Brainstorming, I settle on a stupor long past.

Azure mingles with amber at daybreak's zenith, casting periwinkle projections against the cloudy sky. A quaint little town of two story houses, with a star dotted square and a central fountain. Ginger and aqua, lilac with a hint of mocha. Yet, this province's showstopper is none other than its monumental clock tower. A citadel of cogs and a panoramic view. Beige, violet and a touch of gold.

 _'Daybreak Town.'_

Hmm, I'll call it Daybreak Town.

My strokes take pause when an astonished gasp claws at my ear, "Kairi, that's beautiful!" Yuffie snaps me out of my daze, seated at the edge of her seat while stretching across the aisle. Thank goodness, if she wasn't about to pull a neck muscle I would still be daydreaming, "Always saying you aren't good at anything, liar." Maybe from her angle it looks pretty but I'd never attribute the term 'beautiful' to my meager art piece. The illustration is as vivid as my faint memory of that dream I had as a child. Dried flecks of orange and purple cake my fingertips, obvious signs of finger painting.

A bolt of static erupts from the school's P.A system at the same moment as the bell, "Yuffie Kisaragi, please report to the principal's office. Yuffie Kisaragi, please report to the principal's office. Thank you."

"What did I do this time?" Yuffie grunts, having already finished her work. She packs her stuff, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, good luck Kaiser Kisaragi." Yuffie flashes me a grin on her way out.

Most of my classmates have already pinned their pieces to a large bulletin board taking up the entire wall at the back of the room. Returning my borrowed supplies to the closet, I head to the sink near the open windows afterwards, washing off lingering paint on my hands.

Signing my name at the bottom of the painting like I usually would, I handle the moist sheet carefully and pin it to the holey wall. Curious, my eyes skim the intricate creations produced by my classmates. Black and red flames, a vibrant depiction of despair and dread. This has to be…yeah, that's Paine for you. I scoff in confusion, which quickly transforms to disbelief at another portrait. As if you can call that a painting. The entire sheet's white! Wait…

I squint, noticing a small splotch of white paint at the center of the sheet and nothing else.

Which genius of an 'artist' handed this in?

A fancy autograph decorates the bottom right edge of the paper. It takes some time to decipher the jargon but I do, rolling my eyes at the happy-go-lucky perpetrator. What are the chances of Pence getting any grade other than zero from Squall?

Anyway, I'd better head to the cafeteria before Riku and Selphie are left alone together for too long. Who knows what Selphie might do or say to him.

One final painting captures my attention and my eyes widen. I take a step closer, observing the golds and blues highlighted on this stunning canvas. Water laps and bubbles at the shoreline, trees extend in a desperate effort to reach the deep blue, cloudless expanse above.

"Wow." I say breathlessly. Radiant Garden has lakes but this...I've never seen anything like it. Open water, shells...and sand, bent trees producing star shaped fruit. Discovering the artist behind such a marvelous art piece is a must.

Should I be more astonished or is my lack thereof the right reaction?

Four letters, starts with an 'S'.

I search the room, noticing the brunet in his seat. Foot tapping, quivering pencil between his fingers and a hard facial expression. Sora taps the pencil eraser on the spotless sheet absently, too concentrated to notice my stare-

I'm not staring!

Never have I met a new student quite like him. Sora's a little odd but he means well, the boy seems innocent to a fault. Great, now I'm smiling like a creep. I sigh, neutralizing my expression as I walk down the aisle, grabbing my bag off my chair, "Hey, Sora." I interrupt him.

"Yes?" He sits up straighter, clearly broken out of some trance. Sora blinks stupidly, his blank stare fades away as he takes in my face, "Oh, Kairi."

I smile warmly, "Want to join me and my friends for lunch or are you busy?" Then a thought occurs to me, "Oh, you probably wouldn't since Selphie will be there."

Sora smiles back half-heartedly, "Well I've been given a second assignment to complete by our instructor and I'm trying to working on it now, but thanks for the offer though."

I glance at the blank page, "Seems like you're having some trouble."

"Yes, the task is a...challenge." He remarks.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your work then. See you in History." I wave before leaving. It's not a leer but I sense Sora's eyes on me until I exit the classroom. Those bright sapphires are perceptive, just like in the hall this morning. Oh right, I forgot about delivering my review of his painting. Some other time then.

At the cafeteria entrance, another student holds the door open for me after he's entered. Now _that_ is a leer. I regret the smile I gave him. Nothing I can do about it. Finding my friends in this chaos is what matters. They're in our usual spot. Riku's red in the face while Selphie's giggling with an open can of juice in hand. She spots me first, smiling broadly as I take a seat next to Riku who was nice enough to buy lunch for me. Mental note, buy lunch for best friend tomorrow.

Our lunch hour is relatively peaceful, you can always tell when Yuffie isn't around.

"Where's Yuffie?" Selphie sighed, pulling out her phone underneath the lunch table, "Feels like I'm third wheeling." Riku and I ignore the brunette, eating our tacos as she tucks her phone away, "How was Art?"

I swallow, "Same old. Yuffie's delusional and Squall's a lazy bum. What about Chemistry?"

Selphie huffs, "Don't remind me of that evil gremlin calling herself a teacher." Right, Shantotto makes number four in the female quartet of big bads.

The blonde lady might be on the shorter side of the spectrum but Shantotto's savage sass has no equal. She's a pepper and her burns are no joke. For those she's insulting anyway. Why she's still teaching here in spite of her impolite jests is one of the seven wonders of this place.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Riku's spot on laughter kills me. I shove him in the shoulder, he's so bad. Both our eyes are watering.

"What did she say about Selphie today?" I ask.

Riku clears his throat, imitating Shantotto's voice fluently, "Proof that your flirting in the halls is improper. Brass is an alloy of tin and copper? Your foolish answer is incorrect, Ms. Tilmitt. I can't recall teaching such a dimwit."

"No. She did not say that!" I grab Riku by the arm, my grip tightens and I can't breathe.

"Her words exactly." Riku affirms, so does Selphie with that murderous glare aimed at us.

Selphie and Shantotto are both geniuses, they'll never see eye to eye. Catching Selphie in a slip up like that must have been the highlight of the dwarfish woman's day.

Selphie casually sips on her drink, casting a glance between us, "I don't care what you say Kai, you two were made for each other. Taking joy in my suffering, I thought we were friends."

"So when you do it, it's completely fine." Riku states and Selphie nods, "Okay...Tilmitt the dimwit."

Selphie tosses her empty can at Riku who cleanly dodges the projectile. Clanking to the floor, the can rolls away from the table without turning back, "Katagelasticist." Riku is dumbfounded and there's that snarky smirk we all know and love, "That's right, let that feeling of pure unintelligence seep into your lowly soul."

A black side bag crashes at the center of our table, startling the three of us. Yuffie's head is next as she sits beside Selphie, slumped on the tabletop. Her summons to the Principal's office wasn't favourable if Yuffie's moping is anything to go by.

"So, what are you in for?" Selphie ruffles her best friend's dark hair.

Yuffie sighs, sitting up straight with a look of utter dejection, "Olette ratted me out and now I have detention for a week."

"Ouch. Larxene will kill you." Selphie's right, the blonde tyrant will definitely throw a hissy fit. Larxene hangs a deadly guillotine of rules and expectations over the necks of her fellow squad members. Fall out of line, and you're cut.

Yuffie seeks Selphie's wisdom while slowly uncapping a bottle of water, "What are my chances of survival?"

"Slim, but I'll see what I can do." The brunette's a miracle worker, I'll give her that. If there's one life lesson I've learned from our everlasting friendship, it's that connections take you places. Selphie's the master of getting her way and she isn't shy when it comes to exploiting others for her personal benefit. Again, I'm reminded of my preference in friends.

"It's not like I dumped some toxic, flesh-eating chemical on the stupid girl, it was only water!" Breaking the stubborn seal on her water bottle without success angers Yuffie even further. Riku takes the bottle, the cover pops off in a single snap, "I could have done it myself." She grunts at Riku's honest smile, sticking her tongue out at him.

Yuffie can be so unbelievable. I shake my head in disappointment, "Are you even hearing yourself right now?"

"I'm with Kai and Olette on this one. Now that I think about it, you deserve some divine retribution." So much for Selphie's help.

"Agreed." Riku nods.

Yuffie huffs, grabbing her bag and uses it as a pillow, "Stupid Olette, and that dumb new kid."

Why did Yuffie mention him?

"Did you guys have class with him perchance?" Selphie instantly perks up, "I'm trying to piece his schedule together so I can formulate my plans."

Yuffie's words are muffled by her bag but I'm certain she said, "Nobody cares."

"Okay so we're all ignoring Yuffie. Think I can score a date with him?" Yuffie glares at her best friend who excels in disregarding as well as paying close attention to people.

Riku rolls his eyes just as I did, "Ten out of ten if he's desperate."

"Okay so we're all ignoring Riku. Kai, what say you?" The brunette will run out of people to talk to at this rate.

"I really think you should lay off the new kid, Selphie." Perfect time to fulfil Sora's favour, "He just got here, you don't know his true colours and clearly he's uninterested."

Selphie props an elbow to the table, chin in hand with a neutral expression, "And how would you know that?"

"Because if he was, he'd have jumped on your bandwagon at the first chance he got." I say, chipping off dry paint beneath my fingernails.

Yuffie snuggles her substitute pillow. Yawning loudly, she drawls, "And because our girl Kairi here's the expert in dealing with the new kid. They _really_ took their time in the supply closet."

Riku's head snaps in my direction and Selphie's gaze widens. Oh no, "No we didn't. I was in there for like…two minutes." Should I paint my fingernails? This purple looks like a really nice shade.

"What exactly transpired in those 'two minutes'?" Now I'm being interrogated by Selphie.

I shrug, my glance leveled as I meet Selphie's blank stare, "Take a good guess, it involves scavenging for art supplies."

"Okay but did you speak to Sora?" Why does she need to know?

Scrutiny appears on my face, "I don't see why that's relevant Selphie. If I didn't or if I did, so what?"

"So you admit you did!" Yuffie's head shoots up, the girl grinning like mad.

"Wha-no!" I fight to keep my cool, sighing, "Like I said, we were looking for paint supplies."

"Together?" Both girls lean forward in varying levels of heated expectation.

I'm done with this stupidity, "Alright, I gave Sora some paint I found, we had a ten second conversation then we left. Happy?"

Selphie and Yuffie gasp, leaning back with shock. Yuffie's voice is barely a whisper, "They're practically engaged."

"Oh my gosh." I facepalm, resting my elbow on the tabletop.

"Hn, so that explains it." I pick up the intrigued smirk in Selphie's voice, "Careful Riku, you might have a little competition."

"What!" My face turns sour, Selphie and Yuffie are unfazed by my dark glower, "First off, Riku has no competition whatsoever and-!" An Ethereal chill rolls across our table. Its time is short, however, as Selphie and Yuffie burst into giggles.

Red-faced, for more reasons than one, I pack my things and leave, "Unbelievable."

"Kairi, wait!" Selphie calls, "We didn't mean to-"

"Who wants to bet she'll go running off to Sora?" Yuffie's laugh dies down with every step I take to the exit.

I know Riku's trailing two steps behind me. He knows me well enough to distance himself when I'm upset, in the event where I unfairly take my anger out on him or say something I'll come to regret.

)~*~(

 _Tap._

 _Tap, tap._

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Sora."

"Present!" I yell, sitting up perfectly from my slouch.

Resurfacing from my white world of nothingness, I glance into a pair of hard blue eyes. Mr. Squall hovers over me, voice emotionless as he skims my work, "Lunch is almost over and still no progress?"

My sights lower to the blank sheet snoozing on my desk, tiny traces of lead mar the page from my unintended pencil tapping, "It's…a little difficult, the assignment."

Mr. Squall raises an eyebrow which sinks back into place a second later, "Is the theme a touchy subject for you?" Mr. Squall paces back to his desk, "You don't have to answer."

 _Family._

"Not…particularly." I swallow, piecing together the best excuse in my head, "It's hard to express the sentiments I feel towards my family on just one sheet of paper."

Mr. Squall nods in some form of understanding, "That's deep. Well, sleep on it. You can hand it in next class."

"Thank you, sir." I say, appreciating the extra time. My frame of mind just isn't right at the moment.

Also, I'm starving.

Collecting the painting tools on my desk, I make my way over to the storeroom. Before stepping inside, my attention's stolen by the glowing wall of portraits crafted by my new classmates. One in particular stands out above the rest.

"Uh, Mr. Squall?" The man was just about leaving the room.

"What is it?" He asks, face lacking emotion.

"This painting, would you happen to know the artist?" I gesture to the prominent art piece. Mr. Squall comes over, taking a closer look.

He observes the illustrious portrait, gaze falling to the lower right corner, "This is…Kairi's work. One of my best students, really has an eye for painting but couldn't draw a picture to save her life. This might be her best submission this semester, it's quite impressive."

"Yes." Too impressive. This scene…she captured it perfectly.

Another piece of evidence to affirm my suspicions.

I am nothing if not observant.

From the moment I entered this institution, something's been bothering me. An odd feeling, gracefully dancing through the air. It thrives, envelops this entire facility. P.E was when I discovered the source of my relentless unease.

Kairi.

…Selphie to a certain degree, but primarily Kairi.

This seemingly, regular girl…just what is she?

I've been unable to completely unravel the mystery, but one thing is certain. It's imperative that I stay as far away from the red head as possible.

She's a hotshot. Kairi's ability to draw people in is completely remarkable. Without a doubt, everyone in this place must love her. I'll admit, I feel the charming effects radiating from her mere presence, and it's frightening. Topping it off, her raw beauty more than triples that attractive aura. If I allow myself to be dragged into that soothing flame, the harsh burns I'll receive will never fade away. My plan is to lay low until the week has elapsed and I become yesterday's news. Logically, I need to stay away from a social magnet like Kairi. So that's exactly what I'll do.

But how does she even know about Daybreak Town?

Nope, nope. Don't think about it.

Pretty red head, be gone from my mind!

Hunger easily replaces the thought of Subject 'K'.

I'm hoping the cafeteria has pizza again. Best culinary invention since hot bread and butter. Packing all my belongings away, I leave the art room, Mr. Squall locking the door behind us. Perusing my pockets for munny, I find a decent amount of change for–

Wait!

What if she's in the cafeteria?

Approaching the double doors separating me from the most satisfying meal I'll eat all day, I can't help but pause. She's in there, I can tell. The more I think about Subject 'K', the stronger that strange feeling settles over me.

Pushing Subject 'K' out of my mind, I proceed to the cafeteria door but balk backwards. In her rush out of the cafeteria, she who's name shall not be named misses me while I'm pressed against the wall behind the door she just flew open. Face tight with fury, the red head strides down the hallway, her silver haired friend in tow.

I'm curious, but Subject 'K' has nothing to do with me.

The bell sings, signaling the end of lunch when I make it to the front of the queue. Miraculously, there was no one in line…because all the food has already disappeared. My hand slowly slides down the glass barrier before my hollow eyes. They served a dish called 'tacos'. The name alone sounds delicious.

I find a vending machine and settle for a salty snack. Not the perfect lunch I desired, but I appreciate plugging the hole in my stomach for a couple hours.

Consulting my timetable, there's an hour long gap between now and my final class for the day. How nice, a moment's reprieve. Beginning my art class assignment would be wise...

" _You're the embarrassment of our family."_

But I don't feel wise at the moment. It'll only season my mood with salt.

So I wander the grounds to kill time, committing everything I witness to memory. Buildings, monuments, open areas, escape routes. Students occupy clusters of tables secluded under tall trees along the grounds, some quietly reading while others converse with their grinning peers. An outdoor café sits neatly at one corner of a massive courtyard.

Grabbing a quick bite before class will do me good and I can always get something for dinner. Coffee immediately assaults my nose halfway across the courtyard and the underlying scent of food makes my stomach grumble. Only sandwiches and pastries are left, one dessert in particular caught my attention.

"Cheesecake?" Why would anyone make cake out of cheese? Then drizzle cherries on top? No, thank you.

I find a vacant round table. Two steaming sandwiches packed with sliced meats and vegetables soothe my aching belly while two others warm the inside of my bag.

What now?

I've settled in Radiant Garden nicely over the past few months like Ava recommended but my next few moves are up in the air. What would she say to me if she saw me right now?

"Everything in life takes time, Sora. You've enrolled in one of their institution's sociology programs so that's a step forward. Your remaining steps will fall in perfect timing. And remember, graduation before babies."

I shake her teasing voice out of my head.

Time quickly creeps up on me and I'm heading to class.

History.

"I can't apologize for Yuffidiot but please don't be mad. It was all a joke, hun."

History… _with her_.

Closing my senses off from all distractions, my gaze trails the blackboard where our History teacher writes down instructions for an assignment due in eight weeks.

"This project makes up thirty percent of your entire grade, so please try to do some adequate research and don't let it gather dust until the week before its due – Tidus. Work as a cohesive unit with your partner, trust me you'll see results."

Partner?

Must be a team exercise. My eyes sweep the classroom. Ten boys, ten girls.

"Looks like Sora came in at the right time," Don't draw unnecessary attention to me, "Alright, the girls dipped last time so boys," Cosmos pats the top of a large white box at the center of her cluttered desk, "Destiny awaits."

I school the sullen expression threatening to appear on my face at those last words.

"Hayner."

One by one, every male goes up to the front, their project partner determined by drawing lots from the box. I'm well aware of my underperformance when it comes to luck. With my new environment, I can only hope I've been dealt a new hand.

"Yuna, yes!" Tidus throws a fist in the air.

"Don't let her do all the work." Cosmos remarks, "Riku."

The silver haired boy is up next.

His cocky display of physical prowess was exceptional this morning. Well received by our fellow classmates, extraverted tendencies and bravado to boot.

I don't like him.

Obviously, this Riku is enamoured by his scarlet haired friend, but that admiration isn't returned by Subject 'K'. Riku's looks are...decent enough, his underlying attitude needs work though. Further observation will probably reveal that the female masses are captivated by him. Shouldn't Subject 'K' be the same? Socialite girl, athletic boy, the perfect…'item', so why doesn't Subject 'K' reciprocate those feelings? What am I even thinking about?

Fate, please allow the object of Riku's palpable affections to be his project partner. I don't like him but I'm more than happy to wish him well in his pursuit of happiness. A predictable turn of events like that would make for an excellent story, don't you think?

Riku sighs once his partner's name is revealed, "Selphie."

No! He was supposed to pick Subject 'K', not Subject 'S'! What is wrong with him?

"Not him." Subject 'S' is just as disappointed as I am with these results.

Not exactly my wish, but this generously decreases my chance of choosing one of the undesirables.

"Sora."

Okay, there are four names left in the box. Fate, please throw me a bone.

The dissecting stares of my classmates were easy to ignore. Head low, I crawl to the front and my hand almost misses the box. Stroking each slip of paper, I contemplate the odds of each one announcing _that_ name but snatch one quickly since I've dallied long enough.

Sighing inwardly, I suppress my inner melancholy. Not a grain of spite lost since our first encounter twenty years ago.

Fate, such a cruel mistress.

"Kairi."

* * *

 **Edited: August 27th, 2019**


End file.
